


hit you from the back

by lookingatstars



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin visits London and crashes with Zayn and Perrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit you from the back

**Author's Note:**

> remember when zayn was on radio 1 and said justin spent the night with him and perrie? yeah so. threesomes #confirmed 
> 
> thanks to laura for amazing feedback and to nina, lucy, alex and sara for chats and encouragement!

“You can crash, mate,” says Zayn, shrugging. 

Justin looks over at Zayn with a grin before turning back to the telly. They’re watching film, some American high school comedy that Zayn hasn’t really been paying attention to, not with the way Perrie has been running her hand up and down his thigh.

“Thanks. I should head out, though. Early morning tomorrow.” 

Zayn nods in understanding, looking over Perrie in between them before meeting Justin’s eyes. “You got someone to call for a ride?” 

“Yeah,” Justin murmurs, fishing his phone from his pocket. 

Zayn nods again and focuses back on the telly before he feels a nudge at his side; he frowns at Perrie. “What was that for?” he asks, but he doesn’t wait for the answer because _oh_. Perrie’s got that look, Zayn knows the one. He bites his lip and raises a brow, smiling. “Yeah?”

Zayn reaches over Perrie and touch Justin’s shoulder, voice low. “You should really stay,” he says, licking at his bottom lip. It’s a blatant come on and Perrie laughs, burying her face in Zayn’s shoulder. 

“So obvious,” she murmurs, nipping at his skin through his t-shirt. 

“I want him to get the point,” Zayn says, a smile gracing his lips. 

Justin laughs, eyes tracing over them. Zayn shrugs. “It’d be fun,” he says, curling a hand in Perrie’s hair. She smiles and Zayn smiles back, fitting their lips together. He lets his eyes fall shut, parting his lips, and sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it, smiling when her breath hitches. 

“Like that?” he asks, trailing his lips to her neck. 

“Yeah, but--" she breaks off, tilting her head back, moaning softly. Zayn looks down, seeing Justin’s hand up Perrie’s skirt, moving underneath the fabric. 

“Oh,” Zayn breathes, meeting Justin’s eyes. 

“She’s wet already, bro,” Justin says, scooting closer to them until his thigh is pressed against Perrie’s.

Zayn watches as Justin licks his lips and pushes Perrie’s skirt up, exposing her knickers. Perrie curls her hand in Zayn’s shirt, pulling him back into a kiss. Zayn breaks away just in time to see Justin slip to his knees in front of Perrie, tugging her skirt off and tossing it aside. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Justin asks, grinning up at both of them. Perrie curls her hand in Justin’s hair, pressing him against her pussy. Justin darts his tongue out, licking her through her panties, biting at them playfully. 

Zayn groans as he watches. “That’s fucking hot,” he says in a hushed voice, leaning over to peck Perrie’s lips. “You want Justin to eat you out?” 

“Yes,” she moans, digging her fingers into Justin’s hair, easing her hips up against him.

“Eager,” Justin says, huffing out a laugh. 

“She likes to pull hair,” Zayn says, watching Justin ease Perrie’s knickers off, tossing them at Zayn with a laugh. They land in his lap and he tosses them to the floor, focusing on Perrie again. “Very controlling, that one.”

“Sexy,” Justin murmurs as he places his hands on the inside of Perrie’s thighs, spreading them apart. He leans down and darts his tongue out against Perrie’s clit, smiling as she gasps and tightens her fingers in his hair. Zayn moves his hand to his dick, palming himself through his jeans as he watches Justin sucking Perrie’s clit into his mouth, running his hands up and down her thighs before bringing two fingers to her entrance, easing them inside of her. 

She moans at that, rocking her hips into his lips, pushing her hand up under her shirt to tease her nipples. Zayn loves watching her like this, when she's desperate and needy, her head thrown back and neck exposed, panting for more. Justin gives it to her, sucking hard on her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her, the sound wet and dirty. 

When he finally breaks away, he grins up at Zayn, lips are wet and glistening with Perrie. It's fucking obscene, the way Justin's tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, blinking at Zayn with innocent eyes. 

"Tease," Zayn says, leaning in to fit their lips together, sucking Justin’s bottom lip into his mouth. Justin groans into the kiss, crawling into Zayn’s lap, straddling him as they kiss. He kisses dirty and hot, tongue working against Zayn’s as he rolls his hips down, their hard cocks brushing through their trousers. 

“Jesus,” Perrie says. Zayn breaks away to look over at her, running his thumb along her collarbone. Justin doesn’t stop, instead he trails his lips down to Zayn’s neck and sucks hard until to leave a mark. 

“He’s good,” Zayn says, leaning over to fit his lips against Perrie’s. “I want to fuck him,” he says, just loud enough for Justin to hear. Justin moans at his words, running his hands up under Zayn’s shirt. 

“Can I open him up for you?” Perrie asks, nipping at Zayn’s bottom lip. “Bet he’s tight.”

Justin lifts his head and smiles at Perrie. “Who’s going to get you off?” 

“You can fuck me after,” she says, breaking away from Zayn’s lips to reach for Justin.

Zayn watches them kiss, Justin reaching forward to squeeze Perrie’s breasts, moaning into her lips when she palms his cock through his trousers. They’re hot together, so hot that Zayn’s aching for it. “Alright,” he whispers, curling his hand in Justin’s hip. “Let’s move this party to the bedroom.”

“I’m busy,” Perrie says, laughing into Justin’s lips. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and bucks his hips, pushing at Justin. “Up,” he commands. 

Justin listens and stands, holding a hand out for Perrie. She takes it and stumbles to her feet, snaking an arm around Justin's waist, pressing close as they walk. Zayn trails behind them, eyes fixed on their lips, watching as they trade sloppy kisses. 

“He’s big,” she says, grinning as Justin wraps his arms around her neck.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she confirms, pushing Justin down onto the bed before crawling on top of him. “He’s rough too.”

“I like rough,” Justin says, running his hands down her back, squeezing her ass.

“Me too,” she says, grinding down against him. Zayn sits down on the bed, quiet as he takes them in. They kiss until they’re panting into each other’s mouths, choking out moans and pushing at each other's clothes. Justin tugs Perrie's shirt off, tossing it to the floor before sitting up on his elbows, sucking her nipple into this mouth. He takes his time, licking and biting, teasing her other nipple with his thumb until she's rolling her hips down, desperate for contact. 

“Can I finger you now?" Perrie asks, fingers curled tight in Justin's hair. 

He breaks away from her nipple and nods, fitting their lips together again. “How do you want me?” he asks, breath ghosting over Perrie's lips.

“On your stomach,” she answers, leaning out of the kiss to sit up and climb off of him.

Justin shifts to lie down on his stomach, smiling at Zayn, their heads rested on the same pillow. “Does she know what she’s doing?”

Zayn laughs and nods, bridging the gap between them to bite Justin’s lip. “She fingers me sometimes,” he answers, pulling back to run his thumb along Justin’s lip, gathering the moisture from the kiss before slipping his finger into Justin’s mouth, watching as Justin sucks on it.

“I’d like to see that,” Justin mumbles, letting Zayn’s thumb slip from his lips. That would be nice, Justin watching him getting fingered. Maybe Justin could help, add a few fingers of his own; maybe Justin could lick him out and fuck him.

Zayn presses their lips together and murmurs into them, “next time,” before sitting up on his elbow, glancing at Perrie. She’s sitting on her knees between Justin’s legs, squeezing lube onto her fingers. Lifting her head, she smiles at Zayn as she reaches down to trace her fingers against Justin’s hole. Zayn can barely see from this angle so he scoots down, resting against Justin’s lower back. 

Perrie pushes Justin’s pants down before easing a finger inside of him, gentle and slow, biting at her lip as her finger disappears inside of him. Zayn groans, spreading Justin for her, watching as she slowly starts to fuck him, adding a second finger. Justin moans at that and Zayn turns to watch as Justin buries his face in the pillow. 

“He’s tight,” Perrie breathes, looking down at Zayn, her fingers scissoring inside of Justin. Justin gasps and pushes back against her hand. “Desperate too,” she adds, grinning. 

“Add another,” says Zayn, running his hands down Justin’s back. 

“Yeah,” Justin says, voice muffled. “Don’t be so gentle.”

“Hush, you,” Perrie says, but she complies, pressing a third finger inside of him, watching as he stretches around them. She starts to fuck him, faster than before, fingers curling inside of him. Justin gasps and clutches at the duvet, cursing under his breath. “He likes that,” Perrie brags, leaning down to kiss Zayn. Zayn rolls his eyes and nudges her shoulder.

“My turn,” he whispers into the lips before breaking the kiss. 

Perrie eases her fingers out of Justin and hops off the bed, reaching into the nightstand to grab a condom. She tosses it at Zayn with a smile. “Think he’d go down on me while you fuck him?”

“I’m right here,” Justin whines, lifting his head from the pillow. “And I will _always_ go down on you, Perrie.”

Perrie giggles and climbs back onto the bed, running her hands through Justin’s hair as Zayn pushes down his trousers and pants, just enough to cock spring free, stroking himself a few times before reaching for the condom.

Zayn rips the condom open, tossing the foil aside before rolling it on and reaching for the lube. He slicks himself up and positions himself at Justin’s entrance, circling his cock around Justin’s pink hole before pressing inside of him, groaning. He's tight, tight enough that Zayn has to take his time easing in, inch by inch until he's buried inside of him. 

“Jesus,” he whispers, fitting himself along Justin’s back, biting at his shoulder. “Perrie didn’t do a very good job stretching you,” he says, moving his lips to Justin’s neck.

Justin gasps as Zayn starts to move, fucking into him deep and slow, hands tight around Justin’s hips. His moans are muffled, his tongue inside of Perrie, licking up and down and sucking on her clit. Justin must be good with his tongue because Perrie’s moaning and curling her fingers into his hair, her hips bucking up into Justin. They’re almost in rhythm, Zayn and Perrie, giving it to Justin on both sides and he takes it, fingers digging into Perrie’s thighs. He even asks for it harder, words barely audible with his face buried in Perrie’s pussy. She tugs him back by the hair and leans down, kissing him firmly. Zayn moans at the sight, fucking Justin faster, harder, hips snapping into him. 

“Your girlfriend tastes fucking sexy,” Justin murmurs into Perrie’s lips, his voice rough and low.

Zayn would answer or agree, but Justin’s too tight, too hot around him for him to focus on anything other than thrusting into him and moaning. “Close, fuck,” he breathes, looking up at Perrie. Their eyes lock and Zayn thrusts in one last time before easing out with a groan. “Can I?” he asks, motioning to her face and she smiles, letting go of Justin’s hair. 

“Then Justin can lick it off, yeah?” 

Zayn laughs and nods, looking down at Justin, who’s turned to lie on his back, smiling up at them. “Okay,” says Justin. And good, yeah, this is good. They should definitely do this more often. He tugs off the condom, tossing it into the bin before crawling over to Perrie, kissing her. “Suck me off too?” 

“Demanding,” she says, but leans down to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock, looking up at him through thick lashes. “Justin,” she murmurs, reaching over to nudge Justin’s shoulder. 

He groans, but sits up, running his tongue up Zayn’s dick before sinking down to Zayn’s balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking. “Christ,” Zayn says, groaning and fisting a hand in both Justin and Perrie’s hair just as Perrie takes him into her mouth, bobbing up and down. He pulls Perrie off by the hair, wrapping his hand around his dick and jerking until he comes, spilling onto her face with a groan. Slumping forward and breathing heavily, he meets her eyes and curses when Justin lets Zayn drop from his mouth, licking a strip of come from Perrie’s cheek before slipping his tongue into her mouth. They make out, sloppy and wet and Zayn watches, transfixed, as they pass his come around. 

Justin rolls them over until he’s on top of Perrie, breaking their kiss to look at up Zayn. “Condom?” he asks. Zayn nods, reaching into the nightstand for another, pressing it into Justin’s hand. “Thanks,” he says, diving in to kiss Perrie again as he pushes her shirt up, exposing her breasts, squeezing them as they make out. Zayn relaxes back into the headboard, watching quietly. Perrie arches into Justin’s touch and spreads her legs for him when he rolls the condom on and eases inside of her. 

She lets out a soft groan and tilts her head back, meeting Zayn’s eyes. “Hi,” she whimpers, smiling as she starts to move, Justin thrusting inside of her, twisting one of her nipples between his fingers. The smile drops off of her face as she moans, her eyes falling shut and hips bucking up to meet Justin’s thrusts. 

Zayn reaches forward to run his fingers through Perrie’s hair, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. “Does he feel nice?”

“The best,” she answers, blinking open her eyes to meet Zayn’s. Zayn smiles and leans down to fit their lips together before breaking away to look at Justin. He’s sucking a mark onto Perrie’ collarbone, almost folding her in half as he fucks into her, murmuring nonsense Zayn can’t make out into her skin. 

He can’t look away when Justin kisses her again, both of them clinging to each other. They’re gorgeous, laid out in front of him, Perrie’s moans echoing in the room. Justin comes with his face buried deep in Perrie’s neck and she reaches up to hold his head, following after him. Justin slips out gently and breathes out a sigh as he lies on his back, laughing up at the ceiling. “You guys really know how to welcome a guy to London.”

Zayn laughs and moves to fit himself along Justin’s side, placing a kiss to his collarbone. Perrie does the same from the other side of Justin, smiling into his skin. “Just you, though,” she whispers, lifting her head to meet his eyes. “You’ll come visit again, won’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Justin breathes, relaxing back into the bed, pressing a kiss to Perrie’s forehead before turning to kiss Zayn.


End file.
